


Wanted

by scgirl_317



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Brianna's father wants to take her away, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Rick to the Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scgirl_317/pseuds/scgirl_317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brianna’s biological father shows up, it's left to Rick to hold things together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say, the dangling participles plagued me after last night's episode. So I wrote my own conclusion. I of course worked under the assumption that Bri’s biological father is a reasonable person, but I know from experience that the opposite is just as likely true.

Once Nina took Brianna’s biological father to meet the girl, Drew pulled out his phone. He was more shaken than he cared to admit, and he knew hearing Rick's voice would calm his nerves.

“Hey, good morning! Listen, I was thinking I'd bring your clothes for court over when you get off shift, and the three of us could have breakfast together before we have to be at the courthouse. We can-”

“It's not happening,” Drew interrupted his husband's mile-a-minute monologue.

There was a pause before Rick responded, voice much slower and deliberate, “What happened?”

“Bri’s biological father showed up,” he answered, throat tightening as he said the words. “Apparently he didn't find out about her until six months ago, and he's been looking for her since. He wants her.”

Another pause.

“I'll be there in fifteen minutes,” was all Rick said before ending the call.

It was almost on the dot when Rick entered the pediatric wing. If the situation hadn't been what it was, Drew might have laughed as the nurses they had gotten to know over the past months scattered.

“Is he still with her?” Rick asked without preamble.

“Nina's with them,” Drew added, nodding in confirmation.

Rick turned on his heel and made a beeline for Brianna’s room. A brief knock was all the warning he gave before entering. Nina looked surprised for a split second before a resigned look took over. Brianna remained neutral.

“Rick, this is Justin Wilson, Brianna’s father,” Nina introduced, hoping to retain control of the situation.

Rick simply glanced at the other adults before focusing on the girl he already thought of as a daughter.

“What, no hello? Nothing?”

“Hi,” she replied quietly with a shrug.

“Oh, you can do better than that,” he protested with a grin, and he moved in to grab her sides that he and Drew had discovered were insanely ticklish.

Brianna was unable to hold back a shriek of laughter, then, and Rick gave a satisfied smile.

“Okay, okay, I'm happy to see you!” she laughed, and he leaned back.

“Much better,” Rick stated, giving her a peck on top of her head. “I'll be back, but right now, I need to have a conversation with Mr. Wilson. Cool?”

Brianna nodded, some of her solemnity returning, and Rick turned and gave Justin a look that made it clear he was to follow. Nina caught up to the former Ranger as he stepped around the corner, hoping she could talk some sense into him.

“Rick, please, don't do anything stupid!”

“Nina, I swear, all I'm gonna do is talk to him. No matter how much I may want to knock his teeth in. You're perfectly welcome to stay.”

She stepped back to stand by Drew, who had followed them to the sitting area out of view of Brianna’s room, giving the two men in question something of an audience. That's when Rick rounded on the taller man.

“Why do you want her?” he demanded.

“Wha- what?” Justin stammered, more than a little throw off balance.

“Why do you want her?” Rick repeated, clearly enunciating each word.

“She's my daughter,” was the more sure response.

“That's not an answer. It takes more than a sperm donation to make a father. What makes you think you can be hers?”

“Hey, that's not fair, I'm not just some deadbeat dad,” Justin protested, seeming to have found his confidence in the face of this unknown adversary. “Just who are you?”

“Captain Rick Lincoln. I'm Dr. Alister’s husband. And until you stepped in, I was about to be Brianna’s dad. Maybe you are a stand up guy. Maybe you really do want what's best for Brianna. But that doesn't change the fact that you're a complete stranger to her. My husband's the one who's been taking care of her since she was admitted. We're the ones who held her hand during her treatments. We were there when she came out of surgery after a lung transplant. This entire hospital has become family to her. Who are you to just waltz in and take her away from everyone she knows and loves?”

Drew looked on in awe. Rick hadn't raised his voice, but he had commanded attention nonetheless. Drew was more than a little glad Rick was there to step in.

“She's already been through far too much in her short life,” Rick continued, voice softening. “I can't risk her further heartbreak. She wants to be a part of our family just as much as we want her. Are you really the kind of heartless bastard that would take all of that away from her?”

Silence reigned for a good minute before Justin spoke up, all but deflated, “I just want to know my daughter.”

“I know,” Rick nodded. “She's a great kid worth knowing. And she deserves to know where she came from. But taking her away isn't the way to do that.”

“I have no way to know you'd let me see her,” Justin pressed, albeit weakly.

“The only reason we wouldn't is if she didn't want to see you,” Drew spoke up finally. “This can drag out, and get ugly, and Brianna would be caught in the middle. Or this can end now, peacefully, and Brianna doesn't get hurt. Isn't that what really matters?”

Nina watched the exchange with wide eyes and bated breath.

“What are you gonna do?” Rick asked.

Justin heaved a sigh. There was no way he could get custody without looking like a heartless bastard, as Rick had put it. He could tell these men would not let her go without a fight, and even if a judge awarded him custody, Brianna would likely hate him for it.

“What did you have in mind?” he finally relented, shoulders slumping in defeat.

Drew and Rick traded a look, and Drew nodded for Rick to carry on.

“You could visit Brianna here at the hospital, and once she's home, you can come by. I hope you understand that we wouldn't want her to be alone with you at first. Once we're sure you're not going to cut and run, we'll be more lenient.”

“And how long would that be?” Justin asked, the slightest hint of bitterness creeping into his voice.

“Until we're certain,” Rick firmly stated.

“I don't have much choice, do I?”

“Of course you do, but what good would come from dragging this out?” Rick countered. “Agree, and you get to attempt to build a relationship with your daughter. Not to mention that by letting us go ahead and adopt her, you would win some decent brownie points.”

“Fine. I'll call my attorney and have him withdraw my petition.”

And with that, Justin left. Nina followed shortly to contact the courthouse. Drew hardly dared to hope that that was it. Rick put his arm around his husband's shoulder.

“How are you holding up?” he asked softly.

“I'm honestly not sure. I don't know how you stayed so calm.”

“Trust me, on the inside, I was shaking like a leaf,” Rick laughed lightly. "Do you think it worked?”

“Not sure, but you had me convinced. Come on, I don't know about you, but I need a hug from our girl. Hopefully we'll hear from Nina soon.”

Things were still up in the air, but until anyone said otherwise, they were still a family.

 _Fin_.


End file.
